


To The Movies

by eldee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Pack Bonding, Pre-Relationship, always-a-girl!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldee/pseuds/eldee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Girl’s night,” Lydia says, breezing her way into the door Derrica reluctantly holds open to her own loft.  She doesn’t know why Lydia even bothers knocking; as much as the rest of the pack, she uses the loft like a drop-in center for misguided youths.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Which, all right then, it’s Dee’s own fault that happens.  It’s what you get for making a new pack out of teenagers.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for LJ's Mating_Games challenge to the prompt _movie night_. I wanted to write always-a-girl!Derek because ... well, I don't know, I just did. :)

“Girl’s night,” Lydia says, breezing her way into the door Derrica reluctantly holds open to her own loft. She doesn’t know why Lydia even bothers knocking; as much as the rest of the pack, she uses the loft like a drop-in center for misguided youths.

Which, all right then, it’s Dee’s own fault that happens. It’s what you get for making a new pack out of teenagers.

“Hi, Dee,” Allison says quietly, following Lydia into the loft. Her and Derrica are not quite _there_ yet, being comfortable around each other. Too much shit has gone down between their families, but Lydia’s taken it upon herself to try to somehow fix that, especially now that Peter is out of the picture again. It’s weird, but also an explanation as to why they keep showing up at Dee’s place.

Erica looks up from the kitchen table, where she’s hunched over her Math homework. “Did you say night out?” She slams her textbook shut. “It’s a Friday night. I am so down with that.”

“You’re doing homework?” Lydia says, wrinkling her nose. “It’s a good thing we came and saved you.”

“The guys wanted their space.”

“Male bonding,” Lydia says primly. “I know. Jackson absolutely forbade me to go with them, something about some sort of movie they all wanted to see. He _will_ be watching The Notebook with me next weekend.”

Dee tries to ignore the annoyed pang she feels. She’s making headway with the pack, it’s going _way_ better than it had been when they first formed, and she knows that all the guys respect her, as an alpha.

But she can’t say she’s _friends_ with any of them. Not Isaac, who stays in her spare room and more defers to her than confides or warms up to her, or even Erica, the only other female werewolf in the pack, who is only there tonight because Boyd is out with the guys. Boyd’s a quiet, solitary kind of dude who only opens up with Erica, and Jackson is … Jackson. They’re a pack, but they’re not exactly friends. At least, not with Dee.

But that’s okay. Being friends isn’t the point of all this.

“So let’s go out and have female bonding,” Lydia says, looping her arm through Allison’s and looking expectantly at Erica and Dee. “We’ll pick a fabulous movie of our own to see.”

… Well, all right then, if Lydia gets her way -- which, as much as Jackson pretends she doesn’t, she _does_ \-- then maybe there would be some bonding anyway.

“Okay,” Dee says, surprising all of them. She just raises her eyebrows and shrugs. “I like movies.”

“Well, us too,” Lydia says dryly while Allison nods. “Look, we’re already making progress. Now get dressed so we can go.”

Dee grabs her leather jacket and slips it on, arm freezing halfway into a sleeve when she catches Lydia’s look, which is not at all impressed. Allison ducks her head like she’s trying to cover a smile, like she knows exactly what the problem is. “What?” Dee asks, annoyed.

“You’re going to wear _that_?” Lydia asks incredulously.

Dee looks down at her outfit -- soft black yoga pants and a grey tank. She was going to work out to fill in the time tonight, but she hasn’t yet and everything is clean and smelling freshly laundered. It’s good enough.

“Yep,” Dee says, shrugging on the rest of the jacket. She pulls her long, black ponytail out the back of it so that it hangs free. “What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing,” Allison says quickly, while Lydia says, “ _Everything_.”

“You know,” Erica says, fluffing up her blond hair. “I was always jealous about how you could look so good with absolutely no effort. If only.”

Dee blinks at her. “Uh. Right. Thanks.” Dee’s not stupid, she knows she looks good, but she keeps the primping to a minimum. That was more Laura’s thing, and while she always forced it on Dee, it doesn’t feel the same without Laura there to tell her what looks best.

Dee ignores another pang -- she misses her sister, having another girl around to be close to -- and focuses on the girls in front of her, who apparently want to hang out with her. It’s a start, at least.

“Well, let’s go so we’re not late for any show starts.”

“What’re we going to go see?” Erica asks as she heads to the loft door.

“Let’s just pick when we get there,” Lydia says cheerfully, apparently happy they’re going out.

\--

“You want to see what?” Lydia says flatly, all cheerfulness gone.

“Oh come on,” Allison says. “You think Pepper Potts is amazing.”

“Pepper Potts _is_ amazing,” Lydia says, but wrinkles her nose anyway. “But that movie is so … action-y”

“Superheroes are awesome,” Derrica says. “And so is Tony Stark.”

Lydia looks around, and when no one else objects, she throws her hands up in the air. “Fine, fine, we’ll go see _Iron Man_. At this rate, we should’ve just gone out with the guys, I bet they’d like this.”

\-- 

Lydia Martin: foreshadowing at its finest.

\--

“Lydia? What are you doing here?” Stiles’ voice rings out, sounding confused. He must finally notice who Lydia’s with because he exclaims, “What are all of you doing here?”

Lydia pauses as she walking up the theatre aisle, and Erica and Allison almost walk right into her. Derrica is hanging back a bit, because as soon as she walked into the theatre, she could sense her pack there. She’d wondered if they’d be noticed.

Of course Stiles noticed Lydia. Though, to be fair, she was walking ahead of the rest of them.

“Stiles,” Lydia says coolly, looking down the row. There’s Jackson, Boyd, and Isaac at the far end, all there for their pack male bonding or whatever, but Scott is sitting next to Isaac and Stiles is next to Scott, on the end and closest to them. “We’re here to see a movie, what do you think?”

“Lydia,” Jackson says, annoyed, “I told you this was just for the guys.”

Dee answers immediately, on Lydia’s defense, “I’m the one who picked it. I had no idea you guys would be here … since you didn’t invite the rest of your pack.” She puts a hand on Erica’s shoulder, and Erica gives them all a snotty look.

They have the decency to look abashed. Well, Jackson as much as he ever does, anyway.

“Oh look,” Lydia announces brightly, “open seats.” She goes down the row right in front of the guys and deliberately sits in front of Jackson. He looks torn between looking annoyed and amused, but that doesn’t stop him from reaching forward and brushing a hand over the back of her hair. 

Dee shakes her head; she doesn’t quite get the two of them, they’re so snippy with each other, but also inordinately happy and, well, just _fit_. They’re odd.

Allison takes the seat next to Lydia, Scott’s eyes tracking her the entire way, and Erica is next, then Dee rounding up the end.

It takes Stiles Stilinski all of four seconds before he’s leaning over the back of the open seat next to Dee, looking at her interestedly.

That’s something that’s changed recently, especially after Jackson was turn from the kanima by, let’s face it, the force of Lydia’s and his love. Stiles’ eyes have been wandering elsewhere -- he’s finally got the point and is moving on -- and they’ve landed on Dee a lot more. And there isn’t even a twinge of fear or annoyance there any more, and Stiles smells a lot more interested and friendly than he ever has in the past, when Derrica intimidated the hell out of him. She’s a bit uncomfortable with the change, only because she’s been feeling it too, and this can only lead to somewhere disastrous. Probably.

Unless it doesn’t.

“You wanted to see _Iron Man_? Really?” Stiles asks. 

“Well yeah,” Dee says. “Tony Stark is awesome.” Why does she have to keep repeating this? Isn’t it just known fact?

“I had no idea you liked, you know, superhero stuff,” Stiles says, leaning over the seat so much he’s more in the girls’ row then the guys’.

Dee shrugs off her jacket and settles into her own chair, putting a foot up on the back of the empty one in front of her. She can sense Stiles’ eyes travelling over her body, but when she looks at him, they snap back up to her face. His cheeks colour. Busted.

“Just because I don’t wear Captain America’s shield on my t-shirts doesn’t mean I don’t like comics,” Dee says, smirking a little.

This makes him burst out into a laugh, and next she knows, he’s crawling over the seat and plopping himself down next to her. “Comics?” he questions. “I thought you were just talking about the movies. You read comics?”

“Used to, a long time ago,” she says. “Laura and I both liked them.”

The theatre is getting crowded, it’s going to be a sold out show, and it’s loud and noisy. That doesn’t stop Derrica from feeling how the pack goes still, quiet, listening to her. She doesn’t talk about her sister very often at all.

“Yeah?” Stiles says, too casually. He seems to be struggling how to proceed, how not to piss her off. Which makes sense, because all she wants is to fold in on herself and forgot she even mentioned anything. But she _did_ bring it up.

“Yeah,” she answers. “Peter had a huge collection, and he let us read them.”

That _definitely_ has made the pack shut up and pay attention, and they don’t even try to cover it up. She focuses on Stiles, since this is who she’s having the conversation with.

“What was your favourite?” Stiles asks, which is a pretty safe way to go. “I’m thinking Iron Man, or maybe the Avengers. Though I might see you as a Batman loving sort of girl. All dark and, you know,” he makes a stern face and drops his voice to something gravelly, “full of angst.”

She smiles, small but amused, and shakes her head. “He only liked Marvel, so I didn’t read any Batman.”

Stiles looks offended. “He only _what_? That’s -- that explains a lot.”

“What makes you say that?”

“He’s not cool enough for Batman.”

That makes her laugh, and she feels the pack around her relax again, drifting back to their own conversations. 

“I liked X-Men, actually,” she offers eventually. 

“Oh, yeah, they’re great,” Stiles says with an affirming nod. “What was your favourite issue of what? There’s, like, a billion different timelines and stuff.”

She shrugs. “I don’t remember.”

“Oh, well, you’ll have to check and let me know, so I can tell you how there’s a better one,” he says jokingly.

“The collection is long gone,” she says quietly, dropping her foot off the chair in front of her as a hurried looking couple make their way down the row.

She hears Stiles’ intake of breath, knows he’s figured it out, but she doesn’t want his pity or to hear what he has to say about that. She says before he can reply, “I’ve been thinking about trying to rebuild it, you know? But I have no idea where to start.”

“I know comics,” Stiles says immediately. When she glances over, he’s smiling playfully. “I know, I know, such a shock from a cool dude like me, but if you need help with it...” He trails off, the lights of the theatre dimming to indicate the start of the movie. He looks oddly disappointed about that, but settles into his seat, not bothering to move back to the one he was originally in.

After the first preview, Dee leans towards him a bit and says, “Yeah, maybe. I mean. If you want. To help.”

His face lights up in a smile. “Yeah,” he says casually, “that’s a good plan.”

“Oh my god,” Lydia hisses at them. “Shut up, you two, I like to watch the previews. _In peace_.”

Stiles waves a hand at her and they both focus on the previews again.

For about thirty seconds, and then it’s Stiles leaning over to say, “I think I should give you an education to DC too.”

Dee doesn’t get a chance to answer before they’re showered in a rain of popcorn and annoyed hisses from some of the pack, although Scott and Erica are just plain laughing at them. Even Dee has to duck her head to cover up her snort as she brushes kernels off of her, though she flips them the finger because that’s just immature.

After a moment, she hisses out the side of her mouth, “It’s a date.” She blinks, shocked at herself, because that wasn’t exactly the way she meant to say it -- though, she’s not sure if Stiles would bother with trying to ask, or even if he actually wants to. Looking is one thing, but spending time with her is quite another, and not something he’s previously wanted to do. They’ve only done it when forced to by life or death situations. But, he was the one to bring it up.

Glancing over, she sees Stiles still staring at the screen, but he has a huge, pleased grin on his face. 

“Well now,” Erica says loudly, “that’s just cute.”

“I knew this was a good idea,” Lydia announces. “Even if it isn’t just a girl’s night anymore.”

“Guy’s night,” Jackson says, and Dee can practically hear him rolling his eyes.

“Shut up,” Dee hisses at them, and gestures at the screen. “It’s Tony Stark. Give him some respect.”

Stiles laughs, and it’s suddenly the best sound she’s ever heard.

Lydia’s right. This was a good idea.


End file.
